Give Me a Shuffle!
by Daichilover
Summary: From break-ups to make-ups, these drabbles have them all. Ten drabbles for ten songs. Binge writing just got good!


**A/N: Hey you guys! Just thought of doing this after reading someone else's shuffle fic. I want to try my hand at this and see how fast I can really write. I recommend listening to the songs as you read. They give a sort of feel to the story that only listening and reading at the same time will give. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!**

**(The Prompt)**

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.**_

_**4. Do ten of these, then post them**_

* * *

**1.**"**Go away" (A break up song for Kagome and Inuyasha? Crap!) "**_**This sadness doesn't stay long boy, 'cause love is over, love, love is over tonight."**_

"You're breaking up with me?" Kagome laughed in disbelief, leaning on the desk that was occupied by her boyfriend of five years. Inuyasha couldn't even look at her in the eye. It was a long time coming and now he had to live with the consequences.

"Yes, Kagome." He dared to glance up. "We just . . . we just don't click anymore." He shrugged. "It's not you, it's me."

Kagome could only laugh at his lame excuse, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really? You think I'd swallow that?"

Inuyasha gulped. He had been hoping she would believe his lie. If she found out the truth, well, as the old saying goes, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Kagome was loving, caring and had a heart of gold, but when it came to honesty, she was as black and white as anybody else. You were either truthful, or a liar and liars never lied to Kagome again once she gave them a piece of her mind.

"I don't know what you mean." Inuyasha feebly attempted to stay afloat with his sinking lie, hoping and praying that Kagome didn't figure out his true reason.

Kagome slammed her hands on his desk, making Inuyasha jump. "Don't act dumb with me, Inuyasha. I know your dirty secrets. I know you've been seeing Kikyo."

Inuyasha spluttered. "I—I really—"

Kagome held up a hand to shut him up. "All that time I wasted over you is gone, Inuyasha. There are plenty of other men that I could have given my five years to. Kouga, for example." She grinned when Inuyasha growled at his name. She pulled back, hoping Inuyasha would regret dumping her, but deciding to not waste any more breath on him. "You know what? I'm done. We're done." She moved to leave when abruptly Inuyasha, in his anger, grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a minute! I was the one dumping you! How the hell are you going to walk out as if you were—"

Inuyasha was cut off by the force of Kagome's slap. He cradled his face as Kagome pushed him back further into his office. "That is all I have to say. Now go away. Don't ever speak to me again!"

Kagome ran out Inuyasha's office as fast as she could, cursing when she realized it was raining. She had forgotten to bring an umbrella, but she was glad for it. The tears spilled from her eyes and the rain was a merciful cover as she began her walk home, which would only take ten minutes at most.

She would show him, Kagome thought. She might be sad for a while, but she was going to find someone who really loved her. Even after being hurt the way she'd been hurt, she would always believe in love.

Whether Inuyasha had ever loved her, she didn't care to know. All she knew was that their love was over tonight.

* * *

**2**. **Safe and sound By Taylor Swift "**_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."**_

"Kagome, please, don't leave me." Inuyasha lay on the floor, his raven hair disheveled, covered in his own blood, but bandaged almost everywhere. He squeezed Kagome's hand, trying to convey the meaning of his words.

"I'll never leave you, Inuyasha." Kagome choked out, her tears falling down her cheeks like rivers. On his one human night—the only night he was vulnerable—they'd been attacked and injured severely. If Kagome hadn't been able to pulverize the demon with her powers, they'd all be dead now.

Sango was tending to Miroku, who didn't look so beaten up, but Inuyasha . . . Kagome feared for his life, even with all the care Kaede and she had given him.

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear." Inuyasha smiled, making Kagome's heart skip a beat.

He never showed his feelings when he was half-demon, but his words seemed bittersweet at the moment.

"Stay alive, Inuyasha. Just wait until the morning. You and I will be safe and together, do you hear me? Don't lose this battle, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I may be human, but I'll pull through." He groaned when he moved a little, sending pain waves all over his body. "I can make it to morning."

"Good." Kagome bent over and kissed him on his forehead, wondering if he could even hear her now as he closed his eyes and as she whispered softly, "I love you."

* * *

**3. Ugly by 2NE1 (English Cover by Burrondi)**_** " Why do I always feel so out of place? A thousand eyes watching every move I ever make just waiting for a mistake. I don't want to talk, you know there's nothing left to say cause words won't mend a broken soul you're far too late. . ."**_

Kagome felt her eyes sting as she looked at the well that had sealed over three years ago. Every day, she tried to go through, hoping that one day she could see her friends again, especially Inuyasha. Her thoughts turned to her their kiss, and a hand came to her mouth as she remembered.

Ever since that day, the girl she used to be was gone. Kagome had seen enough of death, hardships and lies that her innocence was gone. Her friends noticed a little, but they chalked it to the fact that she never talked about her punk boyfriend anymore. Kagome lips curled into a cold smile. What she would give to see Inuyasha again.

Even though she was back in her own era, nothing was the same anymore. She felt so out of place here, with no one to really love her. She felt that she had left a piece of herself back in the feudal era. Gone were the dark nights when she would look up and marvel at how bright the stars looked like. Here, in her time, she could barely tell they were there.

Her family had noticed her withdrawal the very same day it began. After a week of trying the well, Kagome had resigned herself to the horrible outcome that she would never see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku or Shippo.

As she stood in the shrine, she felt an immense loneliness. She had never been part of this world, even if she had been born in it. Her soul belonged to the Feudal Era and to Inuyasha, who on the other side, was still waiting for her.

* * *

**4. Blue by Big Bang (English version by JD Relic) **_**"The moment I met you this I know; I'd always let my feelings show but now I've lost my way into the blue and when I close my eyes I pray we'll see it through."**_

"It's been a while," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as she glanced at her ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it has." Inuyasha dug his hands in his pockets. They stood outside on the boardwalk of their town, the ocean their soundtrack as it splashed against the wood. It was a cloudy day, the sun barely peeking around the clouds. Fall was beginning to make a debut.

"I don't know why you called me after all this time." Kagome pursed her lips, looking at the ocean instead of the man that she used to love. The man she still loved, despite his abrupt leaving last spring.

Inuyasha sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why either. I guess I just wanted to see you." He looked at his feet sheepishly.

Kagome sighed and glanced at Inuyasha, how his silver hair moved with the wind and made him look earthreal; his comment made her heart skip a beat. She had wanted to see him for a long time as well.

"You know," Kagome began. "I did really love you. I still do. But it hurt me when you left with just a goodbye. No explanations, no reasons, nothing. For a while, I thought you had run off with Kikyo, but I realized later that you hadn't. Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to find myself." Inuyasha muttered, hoping she'd hear him out. "I wanted to find my past. You know I grew up as an orphan and I thought that I couldn't give you all of myself unless I felt that I was complete." He looked up at her, earnest in his pleading. "I'm sorry for being an idiot and leaving you like that. I thought about writing, but I felt so horrible about it. I thought I had lost you forever."

Kagome wiped away a stray tear from her eye. "Oh you can be such an idiot, Inuyasha." Her eyes gleamed with tears that hadn't been shed. "Didn't you think our love was stronger than that?"

Abruptly, Inuyasha gathered her in his arms and Kagome found her arms snaking around his body too. She had missed him. So much. She was just afraid he'd leave again. "I love you, Kagome. I'll never leave your side again."

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha and saw the unshed tears in his own eyes. "I'm glad your back, Inuyasha." With that, she raised herself up to press her cold lips on his, tears spilling at realizing she had truly missed kissing him.

* * *

**5. That XX by GD (English version by DanialRon)** _**"That lucky bastard, what does he have that I don't? Why can't I have you just to hold you and call my own? That lucky bastard doesn't love you like I do I'll never make you cry like he does if you would be my boo."**_

"Kagome, we have to talk." Inuyasha grabbed his best friend's wrist just as she was about to leave his house. She had gone over to leave some cookies for the holiday festivities, but his conscious wasn't going to let him be until he told her what he had seen earlier that day.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked brightly.

"I saw Kouga earlier today before getting home," He began, taking a deep breath. "He didn't have that promise ring you gave him. He was . . . he was kissing some other girl. A red-head."

Kagome's eyes blinked in confusion. "What—what are you trying to say? Kouga wouldn't do that!" Her voice raised in disbelief. Tears swam in her eyes as she pulled her wrist away. "He would never do that!"

Seeing her tears almost tore Inuyasha apart. Even though he loved her secretly, he would never want to destroy her happiness by trying to break her and Kouga up. He would never hurt her the way Kouga was. This wasn't the first time he'd made Kagome cry. They've had their ups and downs, but Kagome always forgave him. How he wished he could tell Kagome how he felt.

Inuyasha backtracked. "Maybe it wasn't him. It could've been someone else I saw."

"Then why did you say it if you weren't sure?" Kagome cried, eyes swimming. "You don't accuse people like that, Inuyasha."

"You know what I think about Kouga."

"And you know what I think about that." Kagome replied, her voice low. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Why do you always look at us like you wished he'd disappear?"

"All he's ever done is make you cry." Inuyasha's nose flared in anger. "He's all talk and no action. He's treated you that way from the very start and I hate seeing you with a stupid guy like that when I could treat you so much better!"

Kagome looked surprised, bewildered in fact, and took a step back. "What do you mean—"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and shook her, but not roughly, so he wouldn't hurt her. "If you want me to say it again, I will. I love you, Kagome. I have since we were kids and I never wanted to burden you with my feelings, but damn it I can't stand to see you hurt." He let her go and pulled back, his voice low. "But if you're truly happy, then nothing I say can change your mind."

He turned away, but Kagome caught his wrist. Her eyes were wet and tears trailed down her face. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Inuyasha? If I would have known . . . I thought you would never feel that way for me." She blinked and sniffled. "I just wanted to feel loved and Kouga provided that, but in reality, I—"

Inuyasha turned around and placed a finger on her lips. "Don't say anymore. Just show me what you feel."

She closed her eyes and as their lips met, Inuyasha felt his life had finally come to full circle.

* * *

**6. Rainy day man by Jennifer Cihi **_**"Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cried when my first brush with love left me shaking inside."**_

Kagome stood in the rain, as the guy she had been with for a year dumped her in favor of another girl. It had been sunny in the morning, but the skies had turned gray with her feelings. This had been her first time ever being in love and she thought she had found someone that really cared about her, but things didn't appear that way anymore. She just wished that she didn't feel so horrible about herself. She wished that she could hate him, but obviously she had cared about him more than he had cared for her.

"Hey, what are you doing getting soaking wet, wench?"

Kagome glanced up to see a boy around her age, holding a black umbrella over her head. He had black hair that was loose and his eyes were a deep violet. They pierced her and she found that she couldn't speak. "Are you gonna speak or are you a mute?" The boy pressed on.

"N-no, I was just . . . I mean . . ."

"You don't have to tell me anything," The boy said, glancing at the guy who had just left the girl with no cover. Honestly, what stupid bastard would leave a girl in the rain, especially a cute one like her? He shook his head. The only plausible reason she would be out here and crying nonetheless, would be that he just dumped her. He frowned. Only a real douche would do that. Without really thinking about it, he pulled her in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. Normally, he would never do something like this but this girl—for some reason, she was different.

Kagome had been surprised at the boy's gesture, but was grateful as she wiped her nose with a handkerchief she had in her pocket after she had pulled away. "Thank you."

The boy waved her apology away, saying it was nothing. "Where do you live? I'll drop you off."

Kagome blushed, but gave him her address. They walked there because it wasn't far and at the foot of the steps to her house he turned to her.

"What's your name?"

Kagome smiled. "It's Kagome. What's yours?"

"Inuyasha."

"Well, thank you, Inuyasha." She gave a slight bow and was about to start up her steps when he grabbed her wrist and he slipped something in her hand.

He grinned at her, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. "Here's my number. Call me when you feel better and maybe we can . . . talk."

Kagome blushed deeply and only nodded, watching as the handsome boy walked away. She glanced at the piece of paper in her hand and realized he had scribbled his name and phone number on it. She laughed and shook her head as she entered her house.

_Inuyasha Takahashi_, she mused. _Maybe I will give him a call._

* * *

**7. Like money by Wonder Girls** _**"So if you're gonna hold me, baby don't let go of me. Give me all you got I want everything. My heart is a treasure, one that can't be measured. Let me teach you how to love me."**_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed as they made it to their apartment. She had barely opened their door when he attacked her, kissing her lips and trailing more on the line of her jaw. She pushed him away slightly and he growled at her.

"I wasn't finished."

"Well, you haven't even let me breathe inside our house yet!" Kagome shook her head, all the while smiling. She sashayed her way to the living room and turned on the lights. The lights revealed an extensive living room with expensive furniture and décor. Kagome turned to her husband, remembering how long it had taken him to realize he loved her. It was almost like a dream now, but Kagome made sure Inuyasha never forgot how valuable she was.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips whispered hotly in her ear, "You're taking too long."

"You took too long to come home this time." She mused, moving so that she would be painfully out of his reach. "Don't you know how that makes me feel?" She gave him a little pout as she sat down on the couch, crossing her legs.

Inuyasha sighed and sat next to her, grabbing her waist and moving her so that she was seated in his lap. "You know that I work so that you can have everything you want. "

Kagome sighed and traced patterns on the shoulder of his pristine, white shirt. "I know, but sometimes all I really want is for you to be here with me."

Inuyasha smirked and brought his lips to hers. "You have me now."

Kagome smiled. "Do you love me more than all the material things you have, Inuyasha?"

He laughed. " Of course I do. What kind of idiot would I be if I didn't?"

Kagome pressed herself slightly onto Inuyasha, eliciting a moan and a growl. "You keep doing that, and I will have no choice but to take you to our room. Right now."

"Do it," Kagome kissed Inuyasha deeply and passionately, making up for the time he hadn't been home.

Without another word, Inuyasha scooped up his beautiful wife and dashed to their room, all the while wondering if this was how she was going to welcome him home every time he had a business trip that lasted long.

* * *

**8. "Impossible" By Shontelle **_**"Tell them all I know now, shout it from the roof tops, write it on the skyline all we had is gone now tell them I was happy and my heart is broken, all my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be impossible. . ."**_

Kagome sank to the ground, breathing hard, the realization of what had just happened hitting her. Her knees came in contact with the bottom of the well, the ground that was in _her_ era. She glanced around, wondering if she was just dreaming. She climbed out, hoping feverishly that it was all a joke, that she hadn't been sucked back to her time because her mission was complete. There had to be a loophole. There just had to!

When Kagome finally made it to the top, her heart sank; the familiar walls of the shrine stared back at her, taunting her with their significance. She climbed over the edge, barely making it out without starting to sob. She breathed in and out to calm herself; if she freaked out she would never be able to figure out what had happened.

Actually, she had a pretty good hunch about what had just happened. The well had pulled her in when the jewel needed a protector and now that it was gone, the need for her to stay in the feudal era was also unnecessary. Of course, the powers above didn't expect her to love the feudal era, to love the half-demon she had loved in a past life, to care about the people she had befriended and saved.

She fell to the ground, pounding it with her fist, wishing that she could change this. She didn't belong here in this era anymore—her era was the one she had cruelly been taken from. Her mind swam with images of it, and the most recent one was Inuyasha's shocked face as she disappeared from in front of them.

Kagome sat on the floor, dejected, and pulled her legs to her chest. She buried her tears and her cries in them, feeling the reality that she would never see the people she dearly loved. Inuyasha—the one she missed the most—was never going to bicker with her, never going to tell her that he loved her. Fate was merciless and cruel to have let them fall in love only to wrench them away from each other.

Her love burned deeply inside her and she knew she would never forget him. She didn't think she'd ever love anyone like him, if loving someone else was even possible now. She remembered their first—and last—kiss. Barely more than a press of lips, but full of the love they had for each other. She glanced up and looked at the ceiling, wondering it she could ever see them again.

_I will never give up hope. Someday, I'll see them again._

She closed her eyes, the tears that had welled up in here eyes running down her cheeks.

* * *

**9. She will be loved by Maroon 5 **_**"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while and she will be loved, she will be loved . . ."**_

Inuyasha stood outside on the corner of two streets, hoping that the gray skies above wouldn't drop their cargo because he had forgotten his umbrella. His car was parked a little ways off, but he wanted to greet her himself instead of just waiting in his car for her. He glanced up as he felt a drop hit his nose.

_Damn it, _he thought, _I hope it doesn't start to pour._

As if the skies could hear him, the rain began to come down harder, soaking Inuyasha. He glanced around, hoping that she was would come before he got a cold.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha turned at the sound of his name and a grin broke onto his face when he saw her. Kagome was walking towards him with an umbrella, surprised written on her face. He was glad that he had surprised her. The smile on her face as she looked at him was small, but he could tell she was happy to see him. Her raven hair was in a ponytail at the base of her neck and she was still in her work clothes, but he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Waiting for you."

Kagome quickly made her way to him, maneuvering her umbrella so that it covered both of them and chuckled to herself. "You don't have to do that, Inuyasha."

"But I want to," Inuyasha smiled, "You know how I am."

She laughed. "Unfortunately, I do. Anyway, why are you out in the rain waiting for me?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

Inuyasha saw her hesitation, the way she bit her lip as she thought. He knew the reason for it; he knew her past and all of the things she had gone through. Still, he wanted to love her, let her know that she was perfect, unlike the other men in her life that had told her she was the opposite. After running into her the first time in the park, when he had found her crying all by herself on the bench he used to think out his troubles, he found that he couldn't get her out of his head. His search led to one thing that led to another, and now he was here in front of her, hoping she would take his invitation.

"O-okay." Kagome finally spoke. "When?"

"Tonight. I made reservations already." He grinned.

Kagome laughed. "Cocky, aren't you? Well, anyway, if you can take me home and let me change, I'll be glad to go with you."

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to his car. She tensed at the contact, but relaxed as they walked. He turned to her, and saw something in her eyes that made him want to gaze at her forever.

He leaned in slightly, wondering if she would pull away, but when she didn't, he let his lips barely graze hers. He pulled back and grinned, loving the way her blush painted her cheeks. He could never understand those who had treated her like she wasn't anything less than a queen. He would love her like she should be loved because she deserved it.

She was worth it.

* * *

**10.** **Fall for you by Second Hand Serenade **_**"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear its true cause a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find."**_

Inuyasha sat, slumped, in the driver's seat of his car. He sighed as he glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It read three-thirty AM in bright red numbers. He sat up, wishing that blissful sleep could take him away, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore. His problems kept making circles in his head and he was starting to get a headache. He mused to himself that is was highly probable that he had put himself in this position.

He had married the love of his life, Kagome, but their marriage was on the rocks. Inuyasha had always had a problem with his temper, but when it came to Kagome it flared unnecessarily at times. They argued, they spat and he would end up on the couch again. Sometimes, he felt so bad afterward, but he had no idea how to fix it. He loved her, truly he did. He just needed to find a better way to show it to her or she wouldn't just put him out the house for the night. He was afraid she'd leave. Without her, he was nothing.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and the next morning figured something he could do for her. When he went home and told Kagome to get ready for a date, she looked at him skeptically, but began readying herself. He was determined to show her what he meant to him and how he wanted to stop getting upset or jealous when it came to her.

Sitting at dinner, she asked, sighing. "Inuyasha, I love that we've had a great time, but you know this isn't going to fix our problems." She laid a hand over his and locked eyes with him.

"I know." Inuyasha heaved a great sigh, running his free hand through his long silver hair. "It's why we're here. Don't you remember this place?"

Until then, Kagome hadn't really noticed it, but she realized that they were sitting in the same restaurant they had their first date in and gasped when she realized it. "Why here?"

"Because I wanted to start over." He held her hand firmly in his. "I thought maybe if we fell in love all over again, I could turn a new leaf and be like how we used to be."

Kagome smiled softly. "I understand that. I also understand that you're job is stressful and there are a lot of things in our past that keep coming up." She gazed at him. "I just want to be with you, Inuyasha. As long as you do your best, I'll meet you halfway."

Inuyasha smiled. "God, Kagome, you're just amazing. I was sure I was going to have to beg and grovel for you to consider it."

She laughed. "You over exaggerate, Inuyasha."

"Well, when you're all alone in your car without the lovely company of your wife at three am, your thoughts tend to go in a downward spiral.

Kagome looked striken. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I won't ever tell you to leave the house again. I couldn't sleep a wink without you by my side."

He grabbed both her hands and kissed them. "Kagome, you're beautiful, kind and so forgiving. Another girl like you is not possible. I'm so glad that you're with me and that I have you all to myself."

Kagome smiled slyly. "What are you trying to say?"

He laughed at winked at her, leaning back. "You'll see when we get home. Waiter!"

Inuyasha called for his check and as they went back to their car, Inuyasha couldn't believe the chance he had been given. He was going to use this to his advantage and be the person Kagome deserved. He loved her too much to consider the alternative. He knew he could do it and as they drove home, he never let go of wife's dainty hand.

* * *

A/N: Finished! Ah, this was so hard to write. I had to take breaks in between to recharge myself. Some are longer than others, depending on how "inspired" I was by the song. I must admit, though, I did go back to fix my spelling mistakes, but just that! Promise. :) I just hope you guys liked it. Which number was your favorite? I would really like to know!

Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
